deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BattleGames1/Deadliest Warrior Battle 6 - Miyo Takano vs Max Payne
Ladies and gentlemen, warriors and warrioressess... welcome to the first fictional battle written by me, BattleGames1! Miyo Takano, the mad scientist who terrorised an entire Japanese village with a deadly viral disease... vs Max Payne, the brutal DEA agent who went on a mass killing spree to avenge those who done him wrong... Who... is... DEADLIEST Combatants Miyo Takano Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. Max Payne Max Payne is the main character in the Max Payne video game series and film. He is an officer for the New York Police Department. After discovering the dead bodies of his wife and daughter, Payne becomes distraught. He soon transfers to the DEA and goes after his family's murderers. He ends up slaughtering the key leaders in the mafia that organized Payne's family's death. He is arrested for his recklessness but is released after being pardoned by a senator. Two years later, Payne is again a detective for the NYPD. He goes after a group of hired guns and ends up taking them down along with a Russian Mob member.Max is an antihero as he himself says "I was not one of them, I was no hero." On the other hand, he is not a morally ambiguous protagonist - he does not kill the cornered Vinnie Gognitti, and tries to get information from the Finito brothers by "playing it Bogart" and not bursting through the door with guns in hand. Max is trying to claim only one thing that is right in his eyes - to avenge his loved ones. However, he has not nullified his feelings - he is taken with the contract killer Mona Sax first they meet, and befriends Vladimir Lem - a criminal without friends. Max is shown to be quite aware of his shortcomings and flaws, stating to his friend Raul Passos, "I'm not slipping. I'm slipped. I'm a bad joke." For this battle, I will be using the Max Payne post-Max Payne 3. Weapons Miyo and her Yamainu troops arm themselves with... Melee Weapon 1 - Nightstick The Nightstick was type of baton with a short side handle at a right angle to the shaft, about six inches from one end. The main shaft is typically 61 centimetres (24 in) in length. They are derived from the tonfa, an Okinawan kobudō weapon, and are used with a similar technique (although Tonfas are usually used in pairs, whereas side-handle batons are not). The advantages of a side-handle baton over a straight baton are numerous, but there are disadvantages too. Melee Weapon 2 - Syringe The syringe is more or less an improvised weapon but in this battle, the syringe that Miyo will use is filled with the Hinamizawa virus (in fact, she may have more than one). Weapon-wise, the hypodermic needle part of the syringe has a thickness that ranges between 7 and 33 gauge (ie between 4mm and 0.21mm). For the purposes of this battle, the syringe will have a needle of 16 gauge (the minimum length required for blood transfusion or injection). Short Range 1 - Colt M1911 The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. It is also semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. Short Range 2 - Browning Hi-Power The Browning Hi-Power is a 9mm handgun with a 13-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters. Medium Range - MP5SD The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. The bullet leaves the muzzle at subsonic velocity, so it does not generate a sonic shock wave in flight. As a result of reducing the barrel’s length and venting propellant gases into the suppressor, the bullet’s muzzle velocity was lowered anywhere from 16% to 26% (depending on the ammunition used) while maintaining the weapon’s automation and reliability. The weapon was designed to be used with standard supersonic ammunition with the suppressor on at all times. Long Range - Howa Type 64 The Type 64 is a gas operated, selective fire weapon, chambered for the standard NATO 7.62 x 51 mm ammunition. At that time it was the newest US creation. However the Type 64 fires Japanese cartridges with reduced powder loading and with a lighter bullet, as the original NATO round was too powerful for Japanese soldiers. It reduced excessive recoil and muzzle climb. This weapon can also uses the standard NATO ammunition. This weapon has an effective range of 400 m. The Howa Type 64 was tested alongside the US M14 for comparison. The Japanese rifle was found to be superior in terms of accuracy. However, the Type 64 has a reputation for low reliability. Special Weapon - Hydrogen Sulfide Grenade Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa. From what can be seen in Higurashi, the poison gas the Yamainu used to kill off the townspeople may have been this gas - shown to take a short period of time before the gas reaches lethal levels. Explosive Weapon - RPG-7 The RPG-7 Rocket Launcher is a widely used, portable, shoulder-launched rocket propelled grenade weapon system. The launcher is based around a simple tube, 40 mm (1.57 inch) in diameter, 95.3 cm (37.4 inches) in length, and weighing 7 kg (15 lbs). The middle of the tube is wood wrapped to protect the user from heat, and the end is flared to assist in blast shielding and recoil reduction. The warhead of the RPG rocket is about 85mm. Max, accompanied by 4 DEA officers, return fire with... Melee Weapon 1 - Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. For the purposes of this battle, Max will wield a wooden baseball bat (as can be seen in the game). Melee Weapon 2 - Lead Pipe The lead pipe is a rather short piece of metal, used as an improvised combat instrument. It deals relatively little damage, but is swung fast. It requires the user to approach the intended target to a very close distance, this way dangerously exposing the bearer to any incoming attacks. The armament is weaker than the baseball bat, as it has a shorter reach and deals less damage. It is only used as a last resort weapon whenever someone runs out of guns. Short Range 1 - Taurus PT92 The PT92 is a semi-automatic handgun that shoots 9x19mm parabellum rounds. As a result, it causes moderate to small amounts of damage, depending on the range of its target. This gun is Max Payne's standard handgun in Max Payne 3, replacing his 9mm pistol. The PT92 is a licensed reproduction of the Beretta 92 series by a Brazilian arms manufacturing company, Taurus. The Taurus is distinguished from the Beretta by its frame-mounted safety, which it retains from the original Beretta 92, whereas the 92FS has its safety mounted on the slide. Even from a distance, this makes the two guns easy to tell apart. Short Range 2 - Glock 22 The standard pistol carried by agents of the DEA. The Glock 22 is a .40 S&W version of the full-size Glock 17 introduced in 1990. The pistol uses a modified slide, frame, and barrel to account for the differences in size and power of the .40 S&W cartridge. The standard magazine capacity is 15 rounds. Medium Range - UMP40 Although Max Payne's main guns are his MAC-10s, for this battle, he is 'forced' into using the standard-issued DEA SMG, the UMP40. The UMP is a blowback operated, magazine-fed submachine gun firing from a closed bolt. As originally designed, the UMP is chambered for larger cartridges than other submachine guns like the MP5, to provide more stopping power against unarmored targets (with slightly lower effectiveness at longer range) than the 9x19mm MP5 provides. A larger cartridge produces more recoil, and makes control more difficult in fully automatic firing. To mitigate this, the cyclic rate of fire was reduced to 650 rounds/min (600 rounds/min for the UMP45), which makes it one of the slower firing submachine guns on the market. Long Range - LWRC M6A2 D-DEA The M6A2 rifle is a standard carbine available in various barrel lengths and in either 5.56mm NATO or 6.8mm SPC. The M6A2 rifle is ideal for those who utilize optical sights as it employs a low- profile gas block. The special DEA configuration M6A2 has all of the standard features of the M6A2 plus some added features. The carbine weighs 7.3lbs, fires, is almost 35.5 inches long and fires off 5.56 NATO ammunition at a rate of 700rpm. Special Weapon - Molotov Cocktail A Molotov cocktail, also known as a petrol bomb, incendiary bottle etc, is a homemade incendiary grenade made from a glass bottle filled with gasoline or other flammable liquid, and a rag or other flammable object, such as a roll of paper, as a crude fuse. Explosive Weapon - M79 Grenade Launcher The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. Personal Edges Melee 1: The baseball bat has been used in riots and mobs by the aggressors while the nightstick was used by the riot police, who whooped the aggressors back. Same logic applies in this battle - even though Max is the one holding the bat. EDGE: Miyo Takano Melee 2: The syringe is a deadly weapon in the hands of Miyo but IF AND ONLY IF she can get up close to Max. Out of the last resort weapons, the lead pipe has a greater reach despite not being as deadly as the syringe (or the virus inside). EDGE: Max Payne Short Range 1: Although the M1911 is a very popular weapon because of its recoil design meaning faster deliver and the pistol has the larger calibre bullets, the Taurus PT92 is lighter, more compact and has a larger magazine. EDGE: Max Payne Short Range 2: Both guns are equally deadly in the hands of their users but the Browning Hi-Power isn't as powerful, nor does it have the bigger magazine, as the Glock 22. EDGE: Max Payne Medium Range: Both guns are essentially the same in almost every aspect. The only difference between the two that is the UMP40 fires the bigger bullets but the MP5SD fires its bullets much faster EDGE: Even Long Range: The Howa is a good weapon to use, but the M6A2 is that more modern and sophisticated than the Type 64, also more reliable. EDGE: Max Payne Special Weapons: Both these grenade-like weapons prove themselves deadly, but with the gas grenade, the lethality is much higher and more widespread than the Molotov (mind you though, if the gas came into contact with fire, the gas would ignite). EDGE: Miyo Takano Explosives: Although the RPG is heavier than the M79, it does carry a much deadlier payload and is more accurate since the rocket is aimed at and will zipline to the intended target EDGE: Miyo Takano X-Factors *For training, Takano gains a higher score than Payne because her troops - the Yamainu - are basically a 'counter-intelligence force'-like group of soldiers trained to cover up anything related to the 'Tokyo Conspiracy'; the DEA act as the opposite end, as part of a law enforcement agency designed to expose drug operations which means that they would have to go through a lot of training to achieve that end, although not as much as the Yamainu *For combat experience, Payne scored higher than Takano for the sole reason that Takano was only involved with the incidents at Hinamizawa killing civilians; Payne, as a DEA officer and bodyguard, has battled against the Russian Mafia and Brazilian militia *Agility and physical strength go hand-in-hand in this instance because Takano was not exactly a well-built woman for her age but she's still fit; just not as fit as Payne, who also takes agility for all the amazing stunts he can do in a firefight *For killer instinct, Takano ranks very high since she would be willing to murder an entire village to achieve her goals; Max also scores high but not by much because he is a vigilante cop but he will only go on a killing spree if the crime committed was something that affects his family and/or helps makes his job a better experience (to put it mildly) *Psychological health for both characters was easy and hard: easy for Takano since she is under the delusion that by proving her father's research right through these acts of violence will make her a metaphorical god; hard for Payne because I don't know where to draw the line between insanity or being majorly psychologically ill which I presume Max (post-MP3) is since he is hooked on and abusing alcohol, painkillers and cigarettes (a recipe for mental instability if you ask me) Battle Prologue Port of Kanazawa, 12 hours after the Great Hinamizawa disaster "Help me carry this thing..." a Yamainu soldier grunts as he and another man carry a small crate towards a gangplank. On it stood Takano and she was overseeing her men load 50 so crates containing dozens of syringes carrying the Hinamizawa virus on board a cargo tanker. Helping the men set the last of the crates down, Takano heads out onto the pier. Looking up at the moon, Takano smirks as she realises that her plan is about to come into fruition - now that her theory about the Hinamizawa syndrome is about to make headlines, she reckons that to really make the disease really spread virally (both in the media sense and the literal sense) would be to release the virus in a densely populated area; and since she would not be able to do in Tokyo (because that is where her co-conspirators are doing their thing with the virus), she reckoned that the best place to do this would be in America. "Takano," one of the Yamainu bodyguards of hers walks up and asks "Where are we exactly going?" After letting out a little chuckle, she said "We are going to the USA. We will start our next reign of terror there" Walking towards the boardwalk leading to the deck, Takano goes into further detail. "I've decided that the city we'll be heading to will be New York," Takano walks up to the ships cabin and unfurls a map, laying it out onto the controls, "From what intel Okonogi has supplied to me, once word gets out about me, the US will send their Coast guard units to Los Angeles in anticipation for my 'arrival', but they are foolish," she traces a path going up the coast of Siberia and heading towards the North Pole "This ship will be able to pass through the Arctic ocean covertly. Those dumb Canadians will mistake our ship for a fishing trawler and let us through their shipping waters easily.""So how are we going to end up in New York safely? Surely the Americans will realise they've been bluffed after a few days" the Yamainu soldier by her side asks. "Don't worry." Takano assures her companion with a little rustle of the Yamainu's cap, "My people in Tokyo have gotten that taken care of..." Takano is then interrupted by another Yamainu soldier who walks in "Madam, the Yamainu have packed their stuff onto the crew cabins and are ready to pull away" "Good" Takano exclaimed in a sinister voice as she puts away her map "Set course for New York City following my path". Looking at the two Yamainu soldier's standing there, she yells "Well, don't just stand there. Get the ship started!" Amid a few cries of "Yes, maam", the Yamainu soldiers rush out of the captains control deck and out onto the deck. Miyo meanwhile stares into the horizon, a look of determination forming on her face. With a bit of luck, she may be able to reach the city, drug and infect the hundred thousand or so citizens and throw everything into chaos. It'll be a conquering of the USA, one city at a time. Tokyo City, 2-and-a-half weeks later Detective Ooishi was in his office, rummaging through various photos he has of Takano, the damn bitch who poisoned all those innocent villagers back at Hinamizawa. He is trying to formulate some idea where Takano is heading. The JSDF have traced Takano's trail to Kanazawa but when the troops arrived, the place was bare. Not a single trace of Takano and the Yamainu, just a few empty cargo trucks and a missing ship. The JSDF have been patrolling the sea looking for her, but it seems as if they are slipping under the radar. "Man I could really use some sleep, I've been up all night just trying to think of something" he silently said to himself. With a flick of a switch, a whip off the coat stand and the push of a button, Ooishi was making his way to the ground floor. As he walked past the concierge, he noticed that the receptionist was looking at a news report of Takano's escape. To Ooishi, his news about her gas attack in Hinamizawa was spreading like wildfire, people from Paris, Sydney and even closer to home like Beijing were holding special vigils for the departed. As the receptionist changed channels looking for something to else to watch, something caught Ooishi's attention. The next channel the receptionist changed to was FOX News also reporting the same thing. This was enough for Ooishi to realise something. "Of course, how can I be so stupid?" Ooishi angrily muttered to himself. The muttering was loud enough to make the receptionist at the desk turn; but before she could say anything, Ooishi was bolting out the door. "She's going to New York. That's why the US Coast Guard in California weren't seeing her..." Ooishi thought to himself as he puffed and panted his way to the nearest telephone booth. On the dark street, he looked like a bolt of darkness blitzing from lamp-post to lamp-post - one second he's there, the next he's disappeared. Finally, Ooishi reached a booth. After a few seconds of frantic dialling, he yelled at the operator to connect him to the DEA. Somewhere from a dist ance, a shadowy female figure (note: this is Homura) stood, watching the foolish detective alert the US about their stupidity. "Well, I guess it's time before this turns messy" she thought in a sinister manner. Taking a tiny step forward, she unsheathed her dagger. New York City, 12 hours later Max awoke to the sound of Sonny and Cher playing I Got You Babe on the clock radio. "Ah not this shit again..." Max said as he struggled to get out of bed. His head pounded very heavily like it was about to break out of his cage, his voice didn't sound too good either but it was just one of those early morning croaks that he could get over. "God what I do last night?" Max gloomily thought to himself. Wash wash, scrub scrub and into the kitchen he went. Minutes later, the smell of egg and bacon sizzled in the air, as was the rich aroma of a cappuccino. Maybe this would be enough to remove that awful stench that lingered in his palate. To Max, this may not feel like a hearty breakfast back in Sao Paolo but at least it was good to be home. After consuming his daily meal, he turned on the television. Gay show... gay show... Superbowl ad I don't fucking care about... and the next thing he sees is the news report from FOX News."This is a special news bulletin from FOX News. News from our good friends in Japan. Ōishi Kuraudo, one of the detectives responsible in the investigation of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, has mysteriously disappeared after placing a call from a phone booth some time after leaving his office in Tokyo. Police are currently combing the scene for clues as to who has taken him but so far nothing has been found..." *click* "Heh, good luck to them." Max said as he began to sip his coffee. Just as he finished and set the cup down, the doorbell rings. For a few seconds it resonates throughout the apartment. "Who the fuck could that be?" Max said to himself before coming to open it. Outside stood two tall men, dressed in white shirts, black jeans, polished shoes, dark glasses... and a vest that read DEA in big bold white writing. The black man spoke first "I'm Agent Smith and this is Agent Jones," he gestured to the tall white figure, "as you can tell, we're from the DEA..." "Go fuck yourself!" Max angrily muttered as he shut the door. Midway, Smith stopped a Yamainu soldier (changed it to Homura since she would be in Tokyo as one of the big honchos running things BtS), and Max being hauled up before the DEA asked by the DEA to help them after his adventures in Sao Paulo (yes I know the two events occur in completely different periods of time but don't blame me, I love this battle match-up). The ending to this battle will be decided by your votes as to who wins. *If Miyo wins, then Max will have Miyo restrained and then as he struggles to hold the pain, is 'mistakenly' told that the 'drugs' she is carrying are painkillers which means he takes it and succumbs to the Hinamizawa syndrome. *If Max wins, he kills Takano and drives away with inspects the truck full of syringes *If its a draw, the ending is same as if Miyo wins but this time, Max will kill Miyo after he mistakenly tells her Voting will be done through commenting as usual and the battle will be written up by the 5th of February as well as the briefing for the next battle.